


you really love me baby

by only_love_sets_us_free



Series: yeah [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Add me on discord, Crushes, Diary, F/F, First Crush, Not so secret crush, Secret Crush, Secrets, amity is a gay mess, and join my discord, cara#1772, follow talk_to_the_glyph_witch on tiktok, its also why i made this, its me, oh wow sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_love_sets_us_free/pseuds/only_love_sets_us_free
Summary: amity should really take more care of her diary, especially when what's in there could potentially ruin her life.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: yeah [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	you really love me baby

**Author's Note:**

> i made a TikTok animatic to 'wait a minute' and everyone wanted it turned into a fanfiction so 😀

draft draft draft draft

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this before wrote the actual fanfiction so like hope it was good 🖐


End file.
